Our secret
by Tipititralala
Summary: Post saison 7. Il va mal. La vie n'a plus le même goût sans elle, elle lui manque. Mais cette conférence pourrait bien changer le cours des choses, et faire naître un tas de petits secrets qu'eux seuls partageront ...
1. Chapter 1

_Comme pour toute nouvelle fiction, il faut bien une introduction. Cette fiction est née il y a peu, au cours d'une discussion avec Josam. Nos cerveaux en ébullition ont ... - comment définir ça ...- mis en commun certains débuts d'idées, et peu à peu cette fiction est née. Et, avouons le, ces derniers temps je déborde d'imagination. Alors aujourd'hui encore, vous pouvez remercier Josam. Déjà parce que si cette fiction existe, c'est grâce à elle, mais aussi parce qu'elle m'a demandé de la poster ce soir, avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Mais bien sur, comme j'étais hyper décidée à le faire, FanFiction avait mis "Doc Manager" en manutention. Mais heureusement, c'est revenu, alors voilà le petit bébé !_  
><em>Bon, j'arrête de raconter sa naissance, et je vous donne les quelques infos nécessaires à la bonne compréhension. Cette fiction se situe après la saison 7, House et Cuddy ont rompus. Après avoir détruit la façade de la maison de la jeune femme, il a purgé 8 mois de prison, comme dans la série. Cuddy est partie on ne sait où et Foreman a pris sa place. En ce qui concerne la suite, tout provient de mon cerveau et de mes discussions avec Josam. Vous pourrez donc comprendre sans soucis cette fiction, qui j'espère vous plaira.<em>  
><em>Bon allez, j'arrête de vous enquiquiner avec mes blablatages, le plus important étant déjà dit. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce nouveau petit bébé, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'adore connaître vos avis, vos sentiments à ce sujet, ou même voir les idées que vous imaginez que la suite vous reservera. Sur ce, see ya ! :D [Et tout le monde dit : MERCI JOSAAAAAAAAM !]<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Our secret.<em>**

Elle l'avait quitté, elle l'avait détruit. Il était allé trop loin pour la récupérer, il l'avait perdu. Il avait payé pour ses actes durant huit mois. Huit affreux mois loin de tout, loin de tous. Et sans nouvelles d'elle qui plus est. Et lorsqu'enfin il avait retrouvé sa liberté, elle était partie. Personne ne savait où, personne ne savait pourquoi. Elle était partie, renonçant à toutes ses responsabilités au PPTH, c'était tout ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était comme si tous les efforts qu'il avait fait durant presque deux ans pour ne plus dépendre de la Vicodin quand bien même il souffrait le martyre n'avaient suffit à rien. Elle était partie, son âme à lui aussi. Il avait tout simplement perdu le goût de la vie qu'elle avait su lui faire découvrir.

Son retour au PPTH n'avait pas été des plus simples. La décoration intérieure avait changé, avec l'arrivée du nouveau Doyen. Et puis, il fallait le dire, House n'aimait pas du tout le nouveau Doyen. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas Cuddy, et qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'un de ses anciens employés ait pu la remplacer. Non, elle avait remué ciel et terre pour ce job, elle s'était battue pour conserver sa place. Tandis que Foreman n'avait aucun mérite à prendre le commandement de l'hôpital. Mais le Diagnosticien ne pouvait pas autant mener la vie dure à son Boss qu'il n'aurait aimé le faire, car il le menait à la baguette. A la moindre erreur, il était prêt à le renvoyer en prison afin qu'il termine de purger sa peine. Autant dire qu'House avait horreur du sentiment de pouvoir que Foreman désirait dégager.

Cela faisait à présent 569 jours qu'elle était partie. 569 jours qu'il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'elle, qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'elle devenait. Et 243 jours qu'il avait pu quitter la prison. Tout cela lui paraissait si long ! D'ailleurs, son visage arborait de nouvelles rides, dues à la fatigue accumulée. Car ses nuits étaient plus qu'agitées, il avait énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil. Son visage, son corps, tout lui revenait en mémoire. Elle l'obsédait totalement, lui faisant perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Sa barbe de trois jours devenait un peu plus marquée qu'auparavant, et ses cheveux étaient davantage désordonnés. Bref, depuis qu'il avait perdu Cuddy, il allait de plus en plus mal chaque jour.

Ce jour-là, comme à son habitude, il avait débarqué au PPTH sur les coups de onze heures. De toute façon, il le savait, il avait peu de chances de croiser Foreman sur son passage, car le récent Doyen se plaisait à fanfaronner devant les jeunes femmes en louant les responsabilités qu'il avait. Il avait donc rejoint son bureau le plus naturellement du monde, et avait lancé son sac à dos sur la table en verre, avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise de bureau. Il appuya sur le bouton de marche de son Macbook, et attendit qu'il se mette en route. Mais tout juste put-il consulter ses e-mails, que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette masculine d'Éric.

**- House, vous assisterez à une conférence dans une semaine à Boston**, déclara-t-il aussitôt, d'un ton froid.

Pas de bonjour, rien. Aucune marque de politesse, mais plutôt de mépris.

**- Pas envie**, rétorqua l'infirme, les lunettes sur le nez.  
><strong>- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Je vous ai ordonné d'y aller, vous irez donc. Seul qui plus est. Wilson ne vous accompagnera pas pour cette fois, il a d'autres choses à faire, et je n'ai pas envie de chercher quelqu'un qui accepterait de se rendre à Boston en votre compagnie.<br>- Et pourquoi un membre de ma Team ne vient-il pas avec moi ?  
>- Ne discutez pas mes ordres House. J'ai le pouvoir, vous subissez<strong>, cracha-t-il avant de sortir un billet d'avion de sa poche et de le jeter sur le bureau. **Vous voyagerez en classe éco, voici vos billets aller et retour.**

Il s'apprêta alors à sortir de la salle, se moquant bien de l'avis de son employé.

**- Vous auriez au moins pu les prendre en classe affaires, ça vous aurait pas ruiné pour autant**, riposta le Diagnosticien.** Même Cuddy réservai des places en classe affaire lors des conférences, quand bien même elles se déroulaient sur un autre continent.  
>- Cuddy appartient au passé. Elle était bien trop laxiste avec vous, il était temps que les choses changent. Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre, et tout ira pour le mieux entre vous et moi.<strong>

Sur ses mots, il sortit de l'office et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de rejoindre son bureau à grandes enjambées. Le poids du médecin frappa avec force la surface du bureau, la colère prenant le dessus. Il détestait Foreman, il le haïssait même. Mais là, il avait dépassé les bornes. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de la sorte de Cuddy. Il allait lui faire payer ça, c'était certain. Mais encore lui fallait-il trouver une méthode assez subtile pour se venger sans pour autant finir en prison. Mais bizarrement maintenant, il avait hâte de se rendre à cette conférence. Parce qu'au moins là-bas, il n'aurait pas son Boss sur le dos. Ce serait quatre jours de 'vacances', si l'on pouvait qualifier cela ainsi …

Aucune consultation de la part du Docteur House. Aucune prise en charge de patients venant de ce dernier. Le bureau du Doyen inondé à cause d'une fuite. Le courrier délivré dans les mauvais services. Un problème avec l'antenne de télévision de l'hôpital. Des stylos qui disparaissent. Des blouses teintes en rose. Bref, de petits actes par ci par là, mais pas de vraies vengeances de la part du médecin. Non, il ne voulait pas faire payer ses propos à Foreman tout de suite, il tenait à tout prix à ce que cela ait lieu au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins. Car comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid …

Une semaine plus tard, il était enfin à l'aéroport. Ses bagages avaient été enregistrés, et il avait pu prendre place dans l'avion rapidement. Une fois de plus, il maudissait son Boss. Parce qu'à cause de lui, il se retrouvait entre un mioche morveux et hyperactif, et un homme bedonnant dont les doigts boudinés laissaient des traces huileuses partout où il les posait. Bref, 196 miles à supporter ça. Mais au moins, il était débarrassé de Foreman, et ce pendant une semaine. Et ça, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Et puis, 28 minutes, c'était largement supportable, non ?

Il avait l'estomac retourné à cause de l'odeur de son voisin graisseux, et mal au crâne à cause des cris incessants du gamin. Mais heureusement pour lui, la charmante hôtesse annonça qu'ils allaient aborder la descente, demandant alors à tous les passagers de boucler leur ceinture. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et ferma les yeux le temps que l'avion arrive à bon port.

Il récupéra ses bagages, et s'éloigna rapidement de la foule de gens présente. Il n'était pas agoraphobe, mais il en avait parfois le sentiment. Il n'aimait pas être entouré de monde, surtout depuis que Lisa était partie. Avant elle, il n'aimait pas les gens. Avec elle, il avait su retrouvé le goût du monde extérieur. Mais depuis qu'elle n'était plus là, il avait de nouveau horreur de fréquenter le 'peuple', comme il le surnommait.

Un taxi le conduisit sur les lieux de la conférence, au Massachusetts General Hospital. Là-bas, le Doyen l'accueillit comme il se devait, conscient du génie immense de du Diagnosticien malgré son sale caractère. Il lui remit alors son badge et les papiers nécessaires pour lui assurer une libre circulation au sein de l'hôpital le temps de la conférence, ainsi que les clés d'une chambre d'hôtel. Puis il lui laissa le reste de l'après-midi libre, avant que ne commence la première réunion.

Une fois ses affaires déposées dans sa suite, il en profita pour visiter un peu les lieux. Mais à cause de sa jambe meurtrie, sa balade s'écourta très vite et il se replia sur le bar installé pour l'occasion dans le hall du centre de conférence dont disposait l'hôpital. Il commanda un verre de Bourbon, et le sirota en scrutant tout autour. Il remarqua une Brunette assise un peu plus loin, qui discutait avec deux hommes qui ne cessaient manifestement pas de reluquer ses belles formes. Les boucles ébènes de la jeune femme retombaient en cascade sur un dos nu, laissant tout de même apparaître une peau hâlée d'une beauté surnaturel. Il ne voyait pas la couleur de ses yeux d'où il se tenait, mais il lui semblait que son regard devait être à la hauteur de cette divinité tout droit tombée du ciel. Son nez aquilin sublimait son visage parfait, la rendant tout à fait sublime. C'est fou comme elle lui rappelait Cuddy …

Il secoua la tête, plongeant son regard dans le fond de son verre, se concentrant sur le liquide ambré. Il devait rêver, ou même halluciné. Peut-être était-ce la boisson qui lui montait à la tête, ou son désir de voir la jeune femme qui lui offrait des mirages. Il releva la tête, comme si ainsi il pourrait vérifier s'il devenait fou ou non. Ses yeux scrutèrent les lieux, mais plus aucune trace de la jeune femme. Simplement celles des deux hommes qu'il avait vu en sa compagnie, appuyés contre une table à disserter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il poussa un soupir, signe de sa profonde déception. Il avait tellement espéré que ce soit elle …

_TBC ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Je suis vraiment d'excellente humeur en fait en ce moment. Ca doit être les vacances qui me font ça en fait o_O Alors, par un geste d'extrême gentillesse (ou de pitié, bonne question), je vous offre le deuxième chapitre de "Our secret". J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'y ai mis tout mon coeur. Et comme vous le remarquerez, j'ai été inspirée par une chanson en particulier. Une chanson qui, en la traduisant, m'a fait pensé à House et Cuddy. C'est fou mais ... J'avais l'impression de revoir leur histoire. Et, après discussion avec Josam, il était plus que certain qu'elle devait figurer dans cette suite. D'autant plus que, je dois l'avouer, j'aime particulièrement chanter cette chanson. D'autant plus lorsqu'en tête, j'ai des images Huddy qui vont et viennent. Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire cette suite, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bien sur, je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'elle continue de vous donner envie de la lire, de la 'vivre' à travers mes écrits. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir. Et puis, SEE YA :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chap' 2<em>**

Il avala d'une traite la fin de son verre, et reposa le récipient sur le comptoir avant d'empoigner sa canne. Il consulta rapidement sa montre, et déposa un billet sur la surface de marbre. Il ne lui restait plus que quarante minutes avant la première réunion, il était donc temps de se rendre devant la salle s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout devant faute de place de choix. Car pour lui, il était évident qu'il ne s'installerait pas au premier rang, comme le font les idiots pour qui ce genre de conférences semble être un pèlerinage obligatoire. Non, il préférait largement être au fond, où il n'était aucunement importuné s'il s'endormait, ou s'il jouait à un quelconque jeu vidéo.

Un médecin d'un certain âge prit la parole, commençant à déblatérer sur les progrès de la médecine dans le traitement de maladies neurologiques. Son accent rendait d'autant plus difficile la compréhension de ses propos, d'autant plus qu'il ne cherchait pas même à articuler un minimum. Au bout de tout juste cinq minutes, un tiers de l'assemblée avait décroché, et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. C'est alors qu'une silhouette svelte débarqua sans bruits, se glissant derrière la dernière rangée de chaises disposées au fond de la salle de conférence. Certains regards quasi-endormis se retournèrent vers elle, la faisant rougir de honte. Elle prit place sur une place libre, séparée de House par seulement une chaise. Il posa alors son regard sur elle, et manqua de s'étouffer. Ce visage, ce corps, ces traits, il les connaissait bien. Et la charmante Demoiselle paraissait dans le même état de surprise que lui. Cette fois, c'était certain, il n'hallucinait pas. Ou alors son hallucination était vraiment plus réaliste que jamais …

Le neurologue chargé de la réunion continuait son discours, ne mesurant pas même l'attention - ou du moins le peu d'attention - que lui accordait les invités. House ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils à la jeune femme, ne sachant comment faire pour lui parler. Enfin, à la façon dont il pourrait introduire un dialogue avec elle une fois qu'ils seraient libérés de ce soporifique discours.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, trahissant l'anxiété qui avait pris possession d'elle. Elle ne savait que faire, que ressentir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle arrive en retard à cette réunion ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa nourrice l'appelle à ce moment là au sujet de Rachel ? Sans ça, elle ne serait pas arrivée en retard, et elle n'aurait pas eu à s'installer au fond. Et encore moins aussi près de LUI …

Au bout de deux interminables heures, la 'séance' toucha à sa fin. Peu à peu la salle commença à se vider, tous se dirigeant vers le hall de conférence où devait se tenir la première soirée. House quand à lui, ne bougea pas dans un premier temps. Chose tout à fait normale, compte tenu du fait qu'il s'était endormi comme une masse. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, avant d'être brutalement secoué. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement, croisant alors le regard bleu-gris de son 'réveil'.

**- C'est fini, tout le monde se rend au bar Monsieur La Belle-Au-Bois-Dormant**, déclara la brunette qui se tenait debout devant lui, vêtue d'une jupe tailleur noir qui lui allait à merveille et d'un dos nu retraçant à la perfection les courbes de sa poitrine de rêve.  
><strong>- J'ai connu des réveils plus tendres<strong>, grogna-t-il tout en se redressant, s'appuyant alors sur sa canne.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble dans la grande salle où le buffet avait été mis à leur disposition.

**- Tu viens aux conférences toi maintenant ? **Le taquina-t-elle alors. **T'as bien changé dis donc.  
>- Seulement quand ça peut me libérer d'un Doyen fort enquiquinant, pour ne pas dire de gros mots.<strong>

Ils s'installèrent au comptoir, avant de commander un Whisky pour le Diagnosticien et un Martini pour l'Endocrinologue.

**- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Lui demanda-t-elle, tout en portant le verre à sa bouche.  
><strong>- On m'a demandé de participer à la conférence, alors c'est ce que je fais<strong>, répondit-elle simplement, torsadant ses cheveux autour de son index.  
><strong>- Et c'est nouveau que tu ne connaisses plus la ponctualité ? <strong>Plaisanta-t-il, ne quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux le visage de l'ex-Doyenne. Ça** te ressemble pas ça Cuddy.  
>- Un soucis avec la nounou de Rachel. Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, je n'ai pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'aussi bien que Marina.<strong>

Le contenu de leurs verres respectifs diminuaient peu à peu, tandis qu'ils bavardaient le plus simplement du monde. Comme de vieux amis qui se retrouvent après s'être perdus de vue depuis des années. Comme si les incidents qui les avaient mené à installer autant de distance entre eux n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Un sentiment étrange les habitait, un sentiment de plénitude qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentis depuis … Depuis leur rupture. Sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, leurs mains se frôlèrent, se touchèrent, et sans même qu'ils ne s'en plaignent, s'attrapèrent.

**- Tu bosses ici ? Au Massachusetts General Hospital ?**

Elle fit non de la tête, sa main toujours sur celle de House.

**- Non non, j'ai trouvé un job au Children's Hospital, j'en suis la Grande Boss. J'ai toujours voulu travailler avec les enfants alors c'était l'occasion ou jamais quand j'ai décidé de quitter Princeton et qu'on m'a proposé le job**, expliqua-t-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête, tandis qu'une musique commença à se faire entendre, afin d'entamer la soirée karaoké prévue. Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'animèrent, tandis qu'elle fredonnait les paroles. Mais avec le bruit environnant, il ne parvint pas à comprendre ce qu'elle marmonnait. Mis à part quelques mots, visiblement compris dans le refrain. _**« In another life I would be your girl »**_.

La musique s'acheva, aussitôt suivie par une autre plus rythmée, mais cette fois interprétée par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, à la voix de crécelle. Reportant son attention sur son ancienne Patronne, il remarqua que ses yeux brillaient. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, larme qu'il balaya du pouce, profitant de ce tendre geste pour caresser son visage. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, n'osant alors pas croiser le regard du médecin.

**- Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, ma nounou ne peut pas rester trop tard ce soir … **Bafouilla-t-elle alors.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, constatant qu'en sa compagnie, il n'avait pas même vu le temps passé.

**- Tu assistes à toutes les réunions demain ? **L'interrogea-t-il alors.  
><strong>- Normalement oui, sauf si j'ai un problème de dernière minute avec la baby-sitter<strong>, assura-t-elle.

Il laissa apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, comme soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle serait présente. Ils se levèrent au même instant, et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les grandes portes automatiques. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils s'adressèrent un dernier regard, avant que la jeune femme ne s'approche de lui et ne dépose un baiser sur sa joue, en toute simplicité.

**- A demain House**, chuchota-t-elle tout en s'éloignant en direction de son véhicule, après lui avoir remis un petit bout de papier où elle avait inscrit son numéro de téléphone.  
><strong>- A demain Cuddy …<strong>

Il attendit que la silhouette de la Brunette disparaisse de son champ de vision, puis héla un taxi, qui le déposa à son hôtel. Clés en main, il se rendit jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait attitré. Une charmante suite, décorée avec plus ou moins de goût. Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé disposé dans le salon, et attrapa son sac qu'il avait posé un peu plus loin, grâce au pommeau de sa canne. Il en sortit alors son Macbook, qu'il alluma avant d'entrer la clé WIFI, nécessaire lorsqu'on désire accéder à Internet.

Aussitôt sa 'machine connectée', il se précipita sur une page WEB. Le morceau de refrain qu'avait fredonné Lisa ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire, il fallait qu'il cherche la totalité des paroles, la chanson entière. Ou cela ne cesserait de l'obnubiler.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher trop longtemps ce qu'il désirait. Il brancha ses écouteurs, et mit en route le single. _The One That Got Away_, de la charmante Katy Perry.

_**« **__**Summer after high school when we first met ... **__**»  
><strong>_Sans même savoir pourquoi, il se remémorait la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Cuddy. L'été qui avait suivi la dernière année de lycée de la jeune femme. L'été au cours duquel elle avait visité pour la première fois la Faculté de Médecine du Michigan où elle devait entrer quelques semaines plus tard. L'été au cours duquel il avait été assigné comme le tuteur de la Demoiselle, et durant lequel ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés d'une semelle.__

__« _**We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead ... »  
><strong>_A présent, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour qui lui revenait en mémoire. A l'époque, il avait une vieille Mustang, entreposée dans son garage ce jour-là. Il avait alors fait venir Lisa afin de la lui montrer, et de fil en aiguille leurs corps s'étaient liés pour la première fois. L'autoradio en marche avait alors diffusé '_No surprises'_, détail qui s'était gravé dans leur mémoire.

« _**And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos ... »**_  
>Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une de leur discussion de l'époque. Elle avait alors tout juste dix-huit ans, et ensemble ils avaient abordé la possibilité de se faire faire des tatouages similaires, qu'eux seuls auraient été en mesure d'en interpréter la signification.<p>

« _**Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof ..»  
><strong>_Il laissait échapper un petit rire en se remémorant toutes les fois où ils avaient dérobé de l'alcool dans la chambre d'autres étudiants, et qu'ils se retrouvaient sur le toit afin de n'être que tous les deux, comme seuls au monde. Bien évidemment, elle regrettait bien souvent de se comporter de la sorte, mais il lui faisait vite changer d'avis.

_**« Talk about our future like we had a clue ... »  
><strong>_Il ferma les yeux, songeant à nouveau à toutes les choses qu'ils s'étaient promis de faire. Au futur auquel ils s'étaient préparés, comme s'ils pouvaient avoir une quelconque idée de la façon dont celui-ci pourrait bien se dérouler.

_**« Never planned that one day I'd be losing you ... »  
><strong>_Il était vrai qu'à ce moment là, sur le toit de la FAC, jamais ils n'auraient présumé un seul instant qu'un jour ils se perdraient, qu'ils se sépareraient aussi violemment que cela s'était produit. Jamais ils n'avaient imaginé une telle chose …

« _**In another life, I would be your girl ... **_»  
>C'était comme si cette chanson voulait lui délivrer un message. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait tant ému l'ex-Doyenne, parce qu'elle devait certainement avoir l'impression d'entendre sa propre vie dans les paroles. Leur propre vie.<p>

_**« **__**We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world... »  
><strong>_Il rouvrit les yeux, tout en se massant sa jambe douloureuse. Cette chanson les reflétait réellement, c'en était presque effrayant. Car oui lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, il paraissait que quoi qu'ils arrivent, ils étaient ensemble contre le monde. Que leurs promesses mutuelles les unifiaient et qu'ils continuaient à y croire. Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts que le monde entier.

_**«**_**_In another life I would make you stay_**_ ... »_  
>Il se massa plus durement la jambe. Repensant au nombre de fois où il aurait voulu changer d'espace temps, pour lui demander de rester. Avec le recul, il avait pris conscience de ses erreurs, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il aurait juste voulu la retenir ….<p>

« **_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away ... »  
><em>**Il se maudissait d'avoir été le lâche qui avait toujours fuit devant les choses. Il se maudissait de ne pas avoir su assumer les conséquences de ses actes. A la FAC, il avait été celui qui l'avait abandonné. Il avait été celui qui avait toujours repoussé la possibilité d'une relation entre eux durant des années, comme pour se protéger de toute douleur. Il avait beau l'avoir tenu pour coupable pendant des mois de leur rupture, au final c'était de sa faute à lui. C'était lui qui, d'une certaine façon, était parti.

**_**« I was June and **_****_you were my Johnny Cash,  
><em>**_Never one without the other we made a pact ...»__  
><em>C'était étrange, mais tous les souvenirs de la FAC avec elle lui revenaient en mémoire. Depuis leur première rencontre, ils étaient toujours fourrés l'un avec l'autre. Certes il était plus vieux qu'elle, mais peu leur importait. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des autres, ils avaient fait un pacte : ne jamais se séparer, quoi qu'il arrive. Même si malheureusement pour eux, les choses ne s'étaient pas passé comme prévu …

**_«Sometimes when I miss you I put those records on... »_**

Ses paupières se refermèrent, tandis qu'il se souvenait de chaque morceau qu'il avait composé pour elle. Des morceaux qu'elle n'avait par ailleurs jamais entendu, parce qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à trouver le courage nécessaire à les interpréter devant elle. Mais qu'un jour, il s'en faisait la promesse, il jouerait pour elle, devant elle.

**« ****_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_****_  
><em>****_Saw you down town singin the blues_****_  
><em>****_It's time to face the music i'm no longer your muse ... »  
><em>**Un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche. Son muscle meurtri le tiraillait affreusement, la douleur était à la limite du supportable. Sa muse, il le savait, avait toujours été Cuddy. Depuis toujours elle avait été sa source d'inspiration. Chaque note qu'il jouait semblait comme dictée par les courbes de son corps parfait ou de son visage cristallin, chaque morceau était telle une sérénade tout droit venue des cieux. Mais depuis qu'elle avait quitté le PPTH, c'était comme si les mélodies qu'il parvenait à composer n'étaient que le reflet de la tristesse qui le dévorait. Sa muse était partie, et personne ne parvenait à la remplacer.

**_**« **_****_In another life I would be your girl_****_**  
><strong>_****_We keep all our promises be us against the world ... »  
><em>**Il avala deux comprimés d'Ibuprofène, espérant que cela permettrait d'atténuer quelque peu sa douleur. Sans grandes convictions bien sûr. Mais il avait déjà fait une fois l'erreur de reprendre la Vicodin, alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé qu'il devait se montrer faible à nouveau. Il était hors de question de retoucher à cette chose qui l'avait détruit …

**_**« **_****_In another life I would make you stay_****_**  
><strong>_****_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_****_**  
><strong>_****_The one that got away_****_**  
><strong>_****_The one the one the one_****_**  
><strong>_****_The one that got away... »  
><em>**Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait plus rien. Revoir Lisa à cette conférence lui avait rappelé qu'elle était la raison de ses douleurs, rouvrant des plaies qui même après tant de mois ne s'étaient pas refermées.Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une autre chance, une autre vie. Une autre vie où il ne fuirait pas, une autre vie où jamais il ne laisserait Lisa lui filer entre les doigts …

**_**« **_****_All his money can't buy me a time machine. Noooooooooooooo  
>Can't replace you with a million rings. Noooooooo ... »<br>_**Il en était convaincu, rien ne pourrait jamais la remplacer à ses yeux. On pouvait lui donner tout l'or du monde, lui promettre le jour et la nuit, cela ne changerait rien. On pouvait même lui annoncer que sa jambe pourrait être guérie s'il acceptait de renoncer à elle, il refuserait, il en était intimement certain. Elle avait bien trop d'importance à ses yeux …

A une vingtaine de kilomètres de là, Cuddy s'était réfugiée dans son salon. Allongée sur son canapé, une maigre couverture sur elle, elle ne s'était pas même changée. Les écouteurs visés dans ses oreilles, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle ne tentait pas même de les retenir, elle n'en avait plus même la force.

C'est alors que son portable se mit à vibrer, la tirant de sa torpeur mélancolique. Elle s'en saisit, vérifiant le numéro de son interlocuteur avant de répondre. Tiens, il n'avait pas changé de numéro …

****- House ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ****S'inquiéta-t-elle alors, sa voix encore gorgée de sanglots qu'elle tentait de dissimuler du mieux qu'elle pouvait.****

_TBC ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chose promise, chose due. Voici donc le troisième chapitre de "Our secret", que vous sembliez attendre plus ou moins impatiemment. Comme toujours, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir en le rédigeant. J'essaie au mieux de coller aux caractères bien connus des personnages, même si parfois il me semble que j'échoue dans cette tâche. D'ailleurs, excusez moi pour ce début de chapitre, que vous trouverez peut-être un peu précipité. Mais j'avais mes raisons de le faire de la sorte, et j'espère que cela ne changera pas ce que vous pensez de cette fiction dans laquelle je m'investis beaucoup. D'ailleurs, vous m'excuserez, mais je ne vais pas - pour une fois xD - me lancer dans trop d'imbécilitées post-chapitre, parce que ... Je vais retourner écrire un peu, histoire d'avoir une large avance si je veux pouvoir poursuivre à ce rythme ;D Je vous laisse donc lire ce 'bijou' (Non, ce n'est ni un collier, ni un bracelet, on ne peut pas le porter avec soi. Enfin si, moi je peux, mais cela signifierait que je me balade avec mon netbook. Bon okay, c'est déjà ce que je fais tout le temps en fait xD Breeeeeeef ). Je ne me répète pas au niveau review, vous savez tout comme moi ce que j'attends de vous ;) Je n'ai donc plus qu'une seule chose à vous dire avant de vous 'abandonner' : See yaaaaaa ! :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 3<strong>_

****- House ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ****S'inquiéta-t-elle alors, sa voix encore gorgée de sanglots qu'elle tentait de dissimuler du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**- « ****_I shoulda told you what you meant to me. _**__**Woooooooooooooooooooooo oh**__**_  
><em>****_Cause now I pay the price. » _**entendit-elle de l'autre côté du combiné, avant qu'une voix masculine n'y résonne. ****J'ai enfin compris …****

La jeune femme laissa alors couler les larmes qu'elle retenait jusqu'à présent depuis qu'elle avait décroché. Certes, ce n'était pas des mots venant directement de lui, mais il avait saisit ce que cette chanson signifiait pour elle. Et c'était bien plus important que le reste …

****- Tu m'as entendu au bar alors****, bafouilla-t-elle comme elle put.**  
><strong>****- J'ai remarqué combien elle t'avait touché oui. Alors dès que j'ai rejoint ma chambre d'hôtel, je l'ai cherché et je l'ai écouté. Je l'ai compris Lisa, j'ai compris son sens. Et ces répliques-là illustraient parfaitement ce que je voulais te dire …****

Durant un instant, elle retint sa respiration, ne sachant que dire. Mais elle rouvrit finalement les paupières, et inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

****- Je ne peux pas venir te voir à l'hôtel, Rachel dort. Mais si tu veux, passes à la maison, on pourra parler …****

Il ne se fit pas prier, et nota rapidement l'adresse de la Demoiselle. A peine la conversation téléphonique achevée, il se précipita sur ses affaires, jeta son sac sur son dos, et appela un taxi, qui en peu de temps le déposa devant une charmante villa, dont la porte était ouverte, laissant apparaître une silhouette fine.

Canne à la main, il se dirigea vers elle, aussi vite qu'il put. Il ne pensait même plus à sa jambe, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'en demandait pas plus …

A peine cinq mètres les séparaient, lorsque la jeune femme se précipita vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient encore, rougies par ses sanglots. Aussitôt, il ouvrit les bras, où elle se nicha sans demander son reste. Il embrassa son front, caressant doucement son dos.

Elle attrapa sa main, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de sa maison. Il scruta les alentours, comme pour s'imprégner des lieux. Il reconnaissait parfaitement les goûts de l'Endocrinologue en matière de décoration, et rien ne l'étonna. Elle le guida dans la salle à vivre, où ils s'installèrent sur le divan, l'en à côté de l'autre. Le dos appuyé contre le dossier, il la tira à lui, la laissant s'allonger et poser sa tête sur ses jambes. Elle déposa un baiser à l'endroit même de sa cicatrice à travers le tissu, tandis qu'il promenait son pouce sur sa joue.

****- J'aurais du m'excuser plus tôt, j'ai été idiot****, déclara-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

****- Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu remarquerais combien la chanson m'avait touché, et encore moins que tu te rendrais compte de ce qu'elle représente pour moi …**** Avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.

Il attrapa son menton, et l'amena à hauteur du sien, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

****- House … ****Commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots, ne sachant comment introduire la chose. ****Restes avec moi cette nuit .. Passes au mois la conférence en ma compagnie ...****

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, chatouillant son visage avec le bout de son nez. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille fine, tandis qu'elle se blottissait plus que jamais contre lui.

****- Tu vas bien vite en besogne Honey-bun !**** La taquina-t-il. ****Je te promets de rester avec toi au moins le temps de la conférence. Ensuite il faudra trouver une solution si on veut poursuivre …****

Elle acquiesça timidement, avant de nicher sa tête au creux de la nuque du médecin. Il caressa doucement ses boucles ébènes, profitant des effluves de vanille qui s'en dégageaient et dont il appréciait le parfum.

Dehors, la nuit était déjà bien tombée sur la ville, parant Boston d'un drap obscur, seulement percé par les quelques lampadaires présents dans le quartier pavillonnaire où elle résidait depuis son départ de Princeton. Les yeux de la jeune femme trahissaient une fatigue apparente, elle avait bien besoin de dormir.

****- Tu me fais visiter ta maison Cuddles ? ****Fit-il, l'air de rien, dissimulant alors qu'il avait une idée en tête.

Elle émit un petit rire, et se releva promptement, attrapant sa main afin de l'aider à se mettre sur ses deux pieds. Elle le guida ensuite à travers chaque pièce, lui laissant à chaque fois le temps de s'imprégner des lieux. Elle voulait qu'il se sente chez lui, que sa villa devienne un peu comme la leur. Certes, cela pouvait paraître rapide compte tenu de ce qui les avait mené à se séparer et ce qui s'était déroulé par la suite, mais peu lui importait. Son amour pour lui était tellement plus important ...

Cuisine, salle à manger, salon, salles de bain, chambre d'amis, chambre de la jeune femme et chambre de sa fille, elle lui fit tout visiter. Bien sur, sa fille dormant profondément, ils se firent le plus silencieux possible, afin qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

Durant quelques instants, House contempla la petite, dont le sommeil semblait tout à fait paisible. Le pouce dans la bouche, elle était tel un petit ange, elle n'avait aucunement changé depuis leur départ de Princeton. Non, elle paraissait toujours aussi adorable …

Le Diagnosticien s'extirpa finalement de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la jeune femme manquer un peu d'équilibre. Par la faible lumière qui pénétrait pas la porte entrouverte, il remarqua qu'elle était réellement fatiguée. Il s'approcha d'elle, glissa un bras au milieu de son dos et l'autre sous ses jambes, et la souleva doucement. Elle s'accrocha à son cou pour ne pas chuter, tandis qu'ensemble ils retournèrent dans le couloir.

Difficilement, il retourna dans la chambre à coucher de la jeune femme, où il la déposa tendrement sur le matelas. Elle souriait, ses yeux à moitié clôts la rendant d'autant plus sublime. Elle se hissa jusqu'en haut du lit, et se glissa sous la couette, se débarrassant au passage de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'elle disparut enfin sous les draps, elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements, un magnifique ensemble de lingerie fine soutien-gorge/shorty topaze. Un large sourire s'étendait sur les lèvres du boiteux, tandis qu'il admirait ce corps parfait libérer d'inutiles bouts de tissu. Rapidement, il administra le même sort à ses vêtements, ne gardant que son boxer moulant noir. Il se faufila ensuite aux côtés de la Demoiselle, et ouvrit grand les bras afin qu'elle s'y niche. Elle ne se fit pas prier, posant sa tête sur son torse. Un dernier baiser sur son front, et il sentit les dernières barrières de Cuddy contre la fatigue céder alors qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu plus dans ses bras.

Les minutes passèrent, et il ne quittait pas un seul instant son visage des yeux. Il ne prêtait même plus attention au temps qui s'écoulait, cette notion lui avait même totalement échappé. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était elle. Elle, qu'il pouvait enfin de nouveau serrer dans ses bras. Elle, qu'il pouvait enfin de nouveau contempler dormir. Elle, qu'il pouvait enfin de nouveau voir sourire comme un ange. Elle, dont il appréciait plus que tout les petites étincelles qui illuminaient ses pupilles lorsqu'elle était heureuse, ou même simplement lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur lui.

Il caressait doucement son avant-bras, prenant toutes ses précautions pour ne pas l'éveiller tout de même. Il n'imaginait pas même un seul instant s'endormir, la fatigue l'avait quitté. Non, il avait juste envie de la regarder, encore et encore.

Deux heures plus tard, il avait fini par céder au sommeil. Il avait beau avoir lutté, cette bataille n'avait servi à rien, et il avait baissé les bras. Il s'était donc endormi un large sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme blottie tout contre lui. La grimace de douleur qu'il affichait chaque nuit depuis un peu plus d'une année l'avait quitté, il souffrait moins. Comme si Lisa était sa Vicodin personnelle et non dangereuse, plus forte que de simples comprimés d'Ibuprofène.

Les premiers rayons du soleil chatouillèrent leurs visages une fois le jour levé, ne semblant pas les éveiller pour autant. Bien au contraire, ils se nichèrent un peu plus l'un contre l'autre, plus enlacés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils bougeaient à peine, comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait créer une faille inter-spaciale, qui les enverrait à un bout et à l'autre de la galaxie. Et, heureusement pour eux, Rachel dormait toujours à poings fermés dans son petit lit d'enfant.

Il était déjà 8h30 lorsque le téléphone de la jeune femme se mit à sonner, la tirant brusquement des bras de Morphée. Les yeux encore à moitié fermés, elle l'attrapa comme elle put, et décrocha, la voix encore groggy.

****- " Allo ? Docteur Cuddy à l'appareil …" ****Fit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

A ses côtés, House grogna et bougea un peu, mais ne sembla pas se réveiller pour autant.

_****- « Docteur Cuddy, c'est Eliza, votre nounou. Je viens de toquer à votre porte mais il n'y a pas de réponse. Tout va bien ? »****_

La brunette jeta alors un coup d'œil à son réveil, et ouvrit grand les yeux, avant de se donner un coup sur le front. Quelle horreur, elle s'était totalement loupée sur ce coup-là !

Elle se hissa hors du lit en vitesse, attrapa ses vêtements qui traînaient au sol, les enfila du mieux qu'elle put et au plus vite en sortant de la chambre, et se précipita dans l'entrée, ne prenant pas même le temps de réorganiser sa chevelure ébouriffée. Elle ouvrit la porte à la hâte, et se confondit en excuses. Elle fit entrer la baby-sitter, avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de sa fille.

Elle se pencha au dessus de son lit, et embrassa tendrement son front, tout en caressant ses cheveux. L'enfant s'éveilla en douceur, et enroula ses bras autour du cou de sa mère, qui la souleva afin de lui faire son câlin rituel du matin. Elle la transporta ainsi jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle la confia alors à Eliza qui devait se charger de lui faire prendre son petit-déjeuner.

L'ex-Doyenne disparût alors dans le couloir, et se glissa dans sa chambre où elle sortit des affaires propres avant de se pencher au dessus de son amant. Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son Apollon endormi, caressant doucement sa joue.

****- House, réveilles-toi, on va être à la bourre si on se dépêche pas …**** lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de rejeter les draps dans lequel il s'était roulé.**  
><strong>  
>Il ronchonna, mais finit par ouvrir les yeux, ses mains allant aussitôt se poser sur le visage de la jeune femme, qu'il parcourut en douceur du bout des doigts.<p>

****- J'aime pas les conférences … ****fit-il tandis qu'il l'attira à lui. ****J'ai bien mieux à faire en plus …****

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors que les lèvres du médecin couvraient d'attention sa nuque et ses omoplates.

****- Je dois être présente Greg, sinon ce serait très mal vu. Je suis déjà arrivé en retard une fois, je ne peux pas me permettre de rater une réunion sans motif' valable****, expliqua-t-elle, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos. ****Mais si tu m'accompagnes, je m'ennuierai moins …****

Elle se releva à contre-coeur, et attrapa ses vêtements, avant de tendre la main dans sa direction. Il se mit sur pieds, ramassa sa tenue qui traînait un peu partout dans la salle, et se laissa guider par son ancienne Patronne jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Ils se glissèrent sous la douche, se savonnant mutuellement. House en profita pour coller le corps de Lisa au sien, lui montrant de la sorte qu'elle était à lui et à personne d'autre. Par ailleurs, elle pouvait sentir sans soucis la bosse qui battait au niveau de son entre-jambe et qui arrivait à hauteur de sa cuisse. Une bosse qui lui était plus que familière …

_TBC ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_S'il-vous-plaît. Pas les briques. Tout sauf les briques. Je sais, je vous ai frustré en coupant au moment fatidique la dernière fois. Mais c'est pour votre bien, croyez-moi ! [Vachement crédible mes propos oui. On fera genre que vous êtes de mon avis et puis voilà ;) ]. Bien sur Jo', tu te tais hein. Tu spoiles rien de ce que je t'ai dit hein, sinon on va me tuer, et pas qu'un peu. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous savez quoi ? C'est la semaine des BAC blancs. Demain, quatre heures de maths. Alors dans un geste d'extrême bonté, j'ai finalement cédé à la tentation de vous poster ce chapitre. Parce que qui sait, les maths ça va peut-être m'achevé, je vais mourir sur ma copie, et vous serez bien ennuyé parce que cela signifierait que vous n'auriez jamais plus de suites. Mais au moins, j'aurais fait ce pour quoi j'existe : me faire harceler par vous. Bon, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, qui devrait vous plaire. Ou alors faire en sorte que vous me haïssiez plus encore.[Bizarrement j'opte pour la deuxième option, vous comprendrez un peu plus tard par vous même ;) ]. Comme toujours, les reviews sont les bienvenues. D'ailleurs, elles me touchent vraiment, je les aimeeeeeeeeeee ! Allez les gens, bonne lecture, et SEE YA :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 4<strong>_

Elle s'arma du gant, et commença à savonner le médecin. Il ferma les yeux, désireux de profiter de chacune des caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait. Puis, lorsqu'elle voulut le faire sur elle-même, il le lui prit des mains, et s'en chargea avec un plaisir sans limite. Ses mains glissèrent habilement vers l'intimité de la Brunette, frottant en douceur. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, et ne chercha pas vraiment à aller plus loin. Qui plus est, elle semblait déjà bien assez apprécié la chose, même s'il ne faisait que la 'laver'.

Elle colla son bassin au sien, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il ne se retint alors pas d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, tandis que le pommeau de douche déversait son eau chaude sur eux. Ils se mordillaient mutuellement les lèvres, se taquinaient comme deux adolescents qui ensemble découvrent tout juste les plaisirs de la vie. Aucune parole ne franchissait le barrage de leurs dents, ils n'en avaient nullement besoin. Les gestes et les regards qu'ils échangeaient leur suffisaient.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils éteignirent l'eau et sortirent de la cabine de douche. Attrapant chacun une serviette, ils se séchèrent mutuellement, comme un couple tout à fait normal. Ils se vêtirent sans se presser, s'embrassant et se caressant tendrement chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent enfin prêts, ils rejoignirent la chambre de la jeune femme, afin de terminer de rassembler leurs affaires.

****- Rachel est dans le salon, alors pendant que je lui ferais mon bisou d'au revoir, tu sortiras sans bruits, et je te rejoindrais rapidement******,** lui dit-elle alors, surprenant énormément le médecin, qui l'interrogea du regard.**  
><strong>****- Tu veux me cacher de ta fille ? Tu ne veux pas nous assumer ? ****S'offusqua-t-il, ne la quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux.**  
><strong>****- Je ne veux pas te cacher mais … Si elle te voit maintenant, elle ne voudra plus nous laisser partir****, commença-t-elle.****Et puis, je veux la préserver. Elle a déjà souffert quand on a rompu et que tu as détruit la façade de ma maison, je suis sa mère, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit sujette à revivre ce genre de choses.****

Il poussa un soupir, et se saisit du bras de la Demoiselle, la tirant à lui et la serrant fort contre son corps.

****- Je ne referais plus ça, tu peux me croire. Alors cesses donc de te préoccuper de tout ça …****

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, tout en se balançant sur ses pieds, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne lui résista pas un seul instant de plus, et se perdit dans ses yeux bleus électriques.

****- A notre retour de la conférence alors, c'est promis. Mais pas maintenant, sinon on ne sera jamais à l'heure là-bas****, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge. ****D'ailleurs, si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard !****

Il émit un petit rire amusé, et lui tendit ses escarpins. Elle les enfila tandis qu'il admirait son formidable 'cul bureaucratique aux courbes parfaites' sur lequel elle lui offrait une magnifique vue. Ils rejoignirent ensuite l'entrée, en priant pour que Rachel ne les surprennent pas. House sortit le premier, tandis que la Brunette embrassait sa fille. Elle le rejoignit ensuite rapidement à l'extérieur, et attrapa sa main tandis qu'ils approchaient du véhicule de la jeune femme.

****- Je prends le volan****t, lança Greg, sans même laisser le choix à sa compagne.**  
><strong>****- Rêves, c'est MA voiture****, rétorqua-t-elle histoire de le taquiner.

Il lâcha sa main, et la poussa un peu avant de s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Lisa leva les yeux au ciel et prit place à ses côtés. Elle se pencha vers lui, et déposa un baiser au creux de son cou , avant qu'ils ne démarrent.

Le véhicule filait dans les rues, tandis que le GPS guidait le médecin vers l'hôpital où se déroulait la conférence. La jeune femme chantonnait gaiement, balançant la tête de gauche à droite au rythme du son qu'émettait la radio.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à parvenir à destination, et à peine sortie du véhicule, ils se prirent la main. Ils ne prêtaient pas même attention aux autres médecins, ils s'en fichaient totalement. Tout ce qu'ils demandaient, c'était qu'on les laisse tranquille.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, ils durent une nouvelle fois opter pour les ultimes places disponibles. Tout juste se furent-ils assis sous les regards de bon nombre de participants, que l'Endocrinologue se pencha vers lui.

****- On est ENCORE en retard House, tout le monde nous regarde …**** Chuchota-t-elle.

****- Pour une fois, c'est ta faute Honey-bun ! ****La taquina-t-il en retour.****Et puis merde on s'en fout, on est présent à leur fichue réunion, alors ils s'en satisferont …****

Les lèvres de la jeune juive dessinèrent alors un large sourire, tandis que les doigts de son compagnon attrapaient les siens, s'entremêlant aussitôt. Durant deux heures, ils profitèrent de leurs places au dernier rang pour s'embrasser sans bruits de temps à autre, ou bien simplement pour grimacer en se moquant des autres. Ils s'amusaient comme deux enfants, profitant simplement du temps qu'ils passaient ensemble.

La main de House posée sur la cuisse de sa compagne, il s'amusait à remonter le bas de son tailleur, afin d'accéder à un peu plus de peau nue. Elle frissonnait sous son contact, se mordillant la lèvre à mesure qu'il approchait de son entre-jambe. Elle n'essaya pas même de le repousser, bien au contraire elle s'enfonça un peu plus encore dans son siège.

Mais, alors même qu'il parvint enfin à hauteur du string de la Demoiselle, la conférence toucha à sa fin. Penaud, il retira sa main avant que quelqu'un le remarque, et attrapa de nouveau les doigts de la jeune femme. Elle se pencha vers lui, lui offrit un baiser et ensemble, ils sortirent rapidement de la salle.

****- On a quoi au programme maintenant ?**** L'interrogea-t-il en souriant.

Elle scruta les alentours, cherchant vraisemblablement l'une de ses connaissances. Puis, lorsqu'enfin elle trouva celui dont elle était à la recherche, elle tira le Diagnosticien dans sa direction.

****- Henry, je vous présente le Docteur House, l'un de mes anciens employés lorsque j'exerçais à Princeton****, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, un large sourire illuminant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'adressait à son employé.

Le prénommé Henry tendit la main vers le Diagnosticien, arborant une mine enjouée.

****- Alors c'est vous le médecin qui faisait sans cesse sortir Lisa de ses gonds ? ****Plaisanta-t-il. ****Elle nous a beaucoup parlé de vous vous savez depuis son arrivée parmi nous.****

Instantanément, les joues de l'Endocrinologue se teintèrent de rouge, tandis qu'elle baissait la tête. L'infirme en profita alors pour glisser sa main autour de sa taille, la rapprochant un peu plus de lui. L'employé de la jeune femme nouvellement présenté au Diagnosticien remarqua bien sur ce geste, leur adressant un sourire plus grand que jamais. Il ne connaissait House qu'à travers les propos que la jeune femme lui avait conté, mais il avait bien compris qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre eux. Et aux vues des gestes qu'ils échangeaient, il y avait toujours quelque chose entre eux.

****- En personne !**** Fanfaronna-t-il, bombant le torse pour faire ressortir sa musculature.**** J'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop vanté mes grandes performances, je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez ridicule face à moi !****

La jeune femme ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de donner un petit coup de coude discret en direction du torse de son ex-employé.

****- Ne l'écoutez pas Henry, le Docteur House est connu pour aimer se faire remarquer de par ses remarques plus ou moins INUTILES.****

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard, se grimaçant mutuellement, ce qui aussitôt amusa Henry. Décidément, ces deux-là étaient un spectacle ambulant, à se taquiner de la sorte pour un rien. Il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de noter la complicité qui semblait lier les deux médecins. Ils devaient sans doute se connaître depuis de très nombreuses années …

Henry s'éclipsa au bout d'environ cinq minutes, constatant que les deux médecins avaient grand besoin d'un peu plus de tranquillité. Et à peine avait-il rejoint le bar, que déjà l'Endocrinologue et son ancien employé avaient disparu dans un coin, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

****- Tu bosses vraiment avec ce mec là ? Il a une tête de pervers, et en plus je suis sûr qu'il se branle sur une photo de toi tous les soir****s, murmura l'infirme à l'oreille de sa compagne.**  
><strong>****- Houseeeeeeee ! ****S'insurgea-t-elle, avant de reprendre en murmurant.**** Henry est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, et puis il n'a pas de photo de moi.  
>- J'en serais pas aussi sûr à ta place moi !<strong>**

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil amusé, la jeune femme affichant une mine d'incompréhension totale.

****- Ne racontes pas de telles bêtises …  
>- J'ai fouillé sur son téléphone quand il avait le dos tourné, et …<br>- Greg ! ****L'interrompit-elle. ****T'es vraiment pas possible toi hein !  
>- Mais j'avais besoin de vérifier …<br>- T'avais besoin de rien vérifier House, tu peux simplement pas t'en empêcher.  
>- Mais j'avais raison, il a une photo de toi sur son mobile.<strong>**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, ne sachant pas si elle devait le croire ou non.

****- Mais bien sur …  
>- Le premier jour de la conférence. Quand tu portais ton adorable dos nu. Il t'a pris par derrière quand tu as du te baisser pour ramasser quelque chose, parce que ça lui fait une belle vue sur ton 'cul bureaucratique aux formes parfaites' et sur ton dos.<strong>**

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne quittant pas un seul instant le médecin des yeux.

****- T'es pas sérieux House. Et c'est pas marrant.  
>- J'ai transféré la preuve sur le mien, tu veux la voir ?<strong>**

Elle attrapa le téléphone du médecin,et découvrit avec stupeur qu'il disait vrai. Jamais elle n'aurait songé un seul instant que Henry ait pu faire ça !

****- Je l'ai supprimé de son cellulaire, il va avoir une belle surprise en s'en rendant compte ! ****Fanfaronna-t-il. ****Je mérite une récompense tu crois pas ?****

Elle lui adressa alors un large sourire, et embrassa sa joue.

****- Voilà, tu l'as eu !  
>- J'aurais espéré plus quand même, je mérite davantage qu'un simple 'bisou'.<strong>**

Il avait alors croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, le menton en l'air. Elle leva les yeux au plafond, et poussa un soupir. Mais pas d'énervement ou autre non, un air mêlant amusement et un soupçon de … D'amour. Même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaître, son regard la trahissait. Il l'avait toujours trahi. Ces petites étincelles qui brillaient au sein de ses sublimes pupilles, illuminant son visage si pur.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la contemplant. Elle était si belle, si rayonnante … Bien que jamais il ne l'avouerait, il aimait se souvenir du temps où au plein milieu de la nuit, il posait son regard sur son visage et demeurait là, à admirer son sublime sourire. Dans ces moments-là, il n'avait plus mal. Plus besoin d'utiliser de la Codéine, elle apaisait ses douleurs, c'était sa médecine douce. Mais maintenant, il se réveillait dans son lit froid. Sa main heurtait toujours les draps vides, et ce sentiment semblait alors rouvrir ses plaies. Mais ça, c'était vrai jusqu'à la veille …

Cette nuit, il l'avait passé avec elle. Il l'avait gardé toute la nuit contre lui, la jeune femme blottie contre lui. Certes, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, leurs corps ne s'étaient pas mêlés comme ils l'avaient fait tellement souvent. Non, cette fois ils avaient simplement passé une nuit l'un contre l'autre, sans rien demander de plus.

Une fois tirée de ses rêveries, l'ex-Doyenne du PPTH attrapa le bras du médecin, et le tira avec elle dans le parc entourant l'hôpital. Ils marchèrent un peu, avant de s'installer dans l'herbe près de l'étang artificiel. Sans plus tarder, le Diagnosticien installa son amante entre ses jambes, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse, et ferma les yeux, tandis qu'il entremêla leurs doigts et caressait sa paume de son pouce.

****- Et dire que dans deux jours, tout redeviendra comme avant … ****Dit-elle à regrets.

Il fronça les sourcils, resserrant sa prise sur elle.

****- Toi, t'as pas envie que je reparte hein ..****

Elle hocha la tête, se nichant un peu plus contre lui.

****- Tu es vraiment obligé de retourner à Princeton ? ****

Elle avait alors plongé son regard dans le sien, comme pour appuyer ses propos et le convaincre de ne plus repartir, de ne plus la laisser toute seule.

****- Liz', c'est là-bas que je bosse … Mais si je le pouvais, tu peux me croire, je n'y retournerais pas.****

Elle se mordillait la lèvre, à la recherche d'une solution. Un large sourire illumina alors ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

****- Et si tu demandais à être muté à Boston ? J'ai des liens ici, je peux essayer de te trouver une place …****

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de l'admirer, plus tendrement que jamais.

****- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils font se poser des questions au PPTH ? Et puis vu ma réputation, je suis pas sûr qu'un autre Doyen veuille bien de moi.  
>- Celui du <strong>******Massachusetts General Hospital me doit un service. Je trouverais bien le moyen de lui faire accepter, pendant que toi tu annonceras à Foreman que tu le quittes.****

Elle pensait vraiment à tout, il adorait ça. C'était l'un des traits de caractères de Cuddy qu'il appréciait réellement.

****- Y a intérêt à ce que ça marche alors, sinon je me vengerais sur toi ! ****La taquina-t-il.

Elle se retourna alors totalement vers lui, et le fit basculer en arrière. A califourchon au dessus de lui, ses lèvres rejoignirent les siennes, tout en délicatesse. Il fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses, avant de les remonter sur son échine. Elle souriait, pressant son corps contre le sien. Son sourire devint d'autant plus grand lorsqu'elle sentit une bosse battre contre sa cuisse, comprenant alors qu'elle venait d'éveiller les ardeurs de son compagnon, auxquelles elle avait du résister un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Mais cette fois, elle avait envie d'aller plus loin, elle voulait sauter sur l'occasion. Pour le sentir une nouvelle fois avec elle, en elle, pour ressentir à nouveau ses petits papillons qui s'emparaient de son bas-ventre et les spasmes qui remuaient son corps tout entier.

Seul soucis, ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce parc. Faire l'amour sur cette portion d'herbe fraîche, à la vue de tous, pourrait être fatal pour leur carrières si on venait à porter plainte contre eux.

C'est alors qu'une idée scintilla dans son esprit ...

_TBC ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Idolâtrez-moi. Aimez moi, je poste souvent ces derniers temps. Mais c'est parce que je suis gentille, et que dans deux semaines c'est les vacances. Et aussi parce que ... Non en fait parce que rien xD Ah si ! J'ai eu deux heures de maths aujourd'hui alors ça me motive pour poster tant c'est un supplice. [Oui, c'est une S qui parle] Bref, vous devriez apprécier ce chapitre qui, il me semble vous plaira énormément. Mais comme toujours, je risque d'éventuels jets de projectiles (types briques) à cause de ce que vous lierez. Mais je vous en supplie, laissez moi la vie sauve si vous voulez que je puisse poster la suite, je vous en conjure ! Sur ces mots, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre 5, et je vous dis : See ya !_

_Ps : Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews, et n'hésitez pas à en laisser de nouvelles, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 5<strong>_

Le lac, ils avaient le lac à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, et personne ne pourrait les voir 'copuler'.

****- House …**** Souffla-t-elle à son oreille. ****Ça te dirait un … Petit tour dans l'eau ?****

****Le regard de son interlocuteur s'amarra au sien, et sans même qu'un seul mot soit prononcé il lui fit signe de se relever et de l'aider à se mettre debout. Aussi vite qu'ils purent, ils s'approchèrent de l'étendue d'eau, et se délestèrent de leurs vêtements une fois que les orteils eurent touchés le liquide transparent. Après avoir dissimulés ces derniers dans un buisson pour être sûr de les retrouver à leur sortie et conservé seulement leurs sous-vêtements, ils se précipitèrent dans l'étang où ils plongèrent rapidement.

House fut le premier à sortir la tête de l'eau, et chercha sa compagne du regard, ne la voyant pas aux alentours. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit un paire de mains se caler de part et d'autre de ses hanches, et une bouche atterrir juste au dessus de l'élastique de son boxer. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, son sous-vêtement glissa le long de ses cuisses, et la jeune femme remonta à la surface, un large sourire malicieux plaqué sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il s'en saisit, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, langoureusement, passionnément, amoureusement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, pressant son corps contre le sien. Instinctivement il fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses, avant d'attraper les bords de son string et de le faire descendre sur ses jambes parfaites. Il l'attrapa ensuite par la taille, réduisant à néant toute distance entre eux. Elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement, avant que ses doigts ne parcourent en douceur le membre du médecin.

****- Petite coquine va … ****Grogna-t-il avant de mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux mouillés en arrière, et accentua les mouvements qu'elle avait entamé sur le phallus du médecin. Elle était tellement douée, qu'il sentit très vite son pénis pulsait dans ses mains parfaites, près à exploser.

****- C'est pour te remercier pour … La conférence de tout à l'heure …**** Déclara-t-elle sans pour autant ralentir la cadence.**  
><strong>****- Pourtant … J'ai même pas pu aller jusqu'au bout … ****Parvint-il tout juste à articuler.**  
><strong>****- Peu importe, laisses toi aller …****

****Un baiser déposé au creux de sa nuque pour l'encourager, et elle sentit la semence de son compagnon s'échapper de la preuve bien réelle de sa masculinité. Il avait les yeux clos, totalement décontracté. Quand à elle, elle souriait plus que jamais, ses doigts englobant toujours le gland de son ex-employé. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle colla à nouveau son corps au sien, parsemant sa peau de douces et tendres attentions. Elle était si belle, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps parfait.

Ses baisers, ses doigts parcourant sa peau, il ne pouvait pas y résister. A nouveau, son membre se raidit et se dressa fièrement. Mais cette fois, pas question d'en rester là. Non, cette fois elle devait en profiter tout autant que lui. Il la souleva comme il put, et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Appuyé sur un rocher immergé à moitié dans l'eau, il la pénétra d'un coup sec, mais néanmoins non brutal. Elle poussa un gémissement de plaisir, et cabra le dos tout en se retenant à lui.

Leurs corps se mouvaient en cadence, leurs bassins s'entrechoquant dans un concert de petits cris de plaisir et de baisers endiablés. Le rythme s'accéléra peu à peu, augmentant tout autant le plaisir. Leurs bouches se séparaient seulement pour respirer, les deux amants se sentaient s'envoler un peu plus chaque instant vers le septième ciel.

Un dernier coup de butoir plus puissant et plus vigoureux que jamais, et le membre du médecin cogna le fond du vagin de l'ex-Doyenne du PPTH. A cet instant précis, ses parois se refermèrent sur le phallus de son homme, tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière. Lui aussi parvenait au plaisir suprême, et il était plus que conscient que bientôt il ne pourrait plus se retenir.

****- Donnes moi tout Greg, donnes moi tout … ****Souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour s'exécuter, et il se déversa en elle dans un râle rauque. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte s'échappa dans l'intimité de son amante, d'où il attendait quelques minutes avant de s'en extirper. Ils se laissèrent retomber contre le rocher, leurs corps nus dissimulés sous la surface.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, retrouvant peu à peu un rythme cardiaque et une respiration normaux, ils se laissèrent bercer par les quelques vagues que le vent façonnait et envoyer chatouiller leurs corps entremêlés. Les bras du médecin entouraient la taille de sa compagne, sa tête nichée au creux de son cou. Comme toujours après que leurs corps se soient unis, il se montrait possessif. Pas que dans ces occasions d'ailleurs. Mais après tout, c'était SA Lisa Cuddy, et celle de personne d'autre ! Quant à elle, elle ferma les yeux, ses mains posées sur le torse de son amant, sa peau vibrant au même rythme que sa fréquence cardiaque. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts dans sa chevelure ébène devenue quasi-noire, s'enivrant au maximum de ce moment de complicité et d'intimité en pleine nature.

Elle releva la tête un instant et croisa son regard, avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Mouillé, acidulé, fruité. Tendre mais passionnel. Amoureux mais fougueux. Doux mais sauvage. Ce baiser était tout à la fois, pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Ils ne séparèrent leurs bouches que lorsqu'ils vinrent à manquer d'air. House ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur lorsqu'elle s'appuya un peu trop, sans le vouloir bien sur, sur sa jambe droite si meurtrie. Elle se confondit en excuses, les yeux brillants. Elle s'en voulait, comme toujours. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé un seul instant que la position n'était pas des plus confortables pour lui, d'autant plus au vu de son infirmité.

Mais, en attrapant son visage et en l'encadrant de ses deux mains, il balaya ses tracas en la rassurant par un sourire tendre et franc.

****- On devrait sortir, sinon tu risques d'attraper froid. Regardes, tu trembles déjà …****

****Elle hocha doucement la tête, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui. Puis, main dans la main, ils rejoignirent la plage artificielle où ils reprirent possession de leurs vêtements. Ils retournèrent sous l'arbre qu'ils avaient quitté peu auparavant, le temps de se sécher au soleil avec leurs sous-vêtements. L'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient tout simplement.

****- Les poissons ont du apprécier de pouvoir se rincer l'œil de la sorte****, plaisanta le Diagnosticien avant que sa compagne ne se torde de rire dans ses bras.****En plus t'as été une vraie pro Sunshine !****

****Elle le gratifia d'un large sourire, et déposa un baiser sur son torse où perlaient toujours quelques gouttes d'H2O.

****- Je peux te retourner le compliment, tu as été parfait Honey****, avoua-t-elle tout en dessinant de grandes arabesques sur la peau de son ex-employé.

Quatre jours. Quatre jours avaient passé depuis qu'il avait atterri à Boston. Quatre jours depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la jeune femme. Quatre jours qu'il retrouvait enfin le goût à la vie. Il n'était retourné à sa chambre d'hôtel qu'une seule fois, après sa petite escapade avec Cuddy dans l'étang du parc, afin de payer la réservation et de récupérer ses bagages. Cette petite suite ne lui avait pas même servi une seule fois, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. La première nuit, il l'avait passé avec elle. Tout comme la deuxième, la troisième et la quatrième. Du moins, la quatrième, il avait du la passer avec Lisa et Rachel. Cette dernière ne parvenant pas à fermer l'œil, ils avaient du se résigner à la laisser se glisser entre eux. Et puis, ils n'avaient pas pu lui dire non, d'une part à cause des yeux suppliants de la petite frimousse, et d'autre part parce qu'il devait partir le lendemain. Certes, ce devrait être une simple question de mois, ou même de semaines, mais ils seraient forcés de se séparer. Ils avaient convenus de se voir au moins les week-ends, mis tout deux en étaient conscients, ce ne serait pas chose simple.

Ses rares bagages venaient d'être enregistrés, les deux amants profitant de leurs derniers instants ensemble avant quelques temps. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé que la valise du médecin resterait chez la jeune femme, et qu'il ne partirait qu'avec un simple sac et quelques affaires le strict minimum en résumé. Leurs doigts entremêlés, la tête de la jeune femme posé sur son torse, ils ne savaient plus que dire. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer, ils avaient trop besoin l'un de l'autre. Rachel elle, assistait impuissante à ce spectacle. Elle le voyait bien, sa mère était sur le point de pleurer, et House ne faisait pas non plus le fier, il fallait l'avouer.

Un dernier rappel pour les passagers de son avion le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il était temps qu'il retourne à Princeton …

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mordillant les deux petits bouts de chair. Un petit goût salé s'installa rapidement, tandis que l'emprise de ses bras sur sa taille fine se resserrait.

****- Appelles moi dès que tu atterris s'il-te-plaît****, l'implora-t-elle tandis qu'il mettait fin, à regrets, à leur baiser.**  
><strong>****- Promis Cuddles, t'en fais pas, tu seras la première prévenue****, assura-t-il avant de caresser tendrement sa joue.

Elle hocha timidement la tête, tandis qu'il la relâcha doucement pour prendre Rachel contre lui, et l'embraser elle aussi.

****- Soyez sage, je reviendrais au plus vite !****

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers la porte qui le conduisait à son avion, les deux Cuddy ne purent se retenir de fondre en larmes. La médecin prit sa fille tout contre elle, la serrant contre sa poitrine. Elle avait besoin de ce contact réconfortant maintenant qu'il rentrait sur Princeton …

Son avion atterrit dans le New Jersey sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il n'avait pas même vu le temps passer, bien trop préoccupé par l'image de Cuddy qui s'était imposé à lui. Cette dernière image d'elle avant qu'il n'embarque. Il avait bien remarqué ses yeux rougis, et combien elle avait eu du mal à se défaire de son étreinte. Lui aussi avait peiné à la lâcher, il fallait l'avouer. Il aurait voulu l'amener avec elle, et prendre aussi Rachel. Mais il le savait, il ne le pouvait pas. Et puis, il reviendrait au plus vite, il le lui avait promis.

Il récupéra ses bagages, et reçut un message de James le prévenant qu'il l'attendait sur le parking de l'aéroport, non loin de la sortie. Mais le médecin ne se dirigea pas immédiatement vers son meilleur ami, et composa d'abord un numéro.

****« - Sunshine, c'est moi … Je viens d'arriver. Wilson est venu me chercher, mais j'attendais de t'avoir téléphoné avant d'aller le rejoindre. »**** Petit silence, durant lequel il laissa son interlocutrice parler. ****« Toi aussi tu me manques déjà »****, avoua-t-il à demi-mots. ****« Je t'aime. Vivement mon retour... »****

Il raccrocha, et demeura un instant immobile, serrant simplement son téléphone contre son cœur. Certes, l'appel avait été plutôt de courte durée, mais au moins il avait pu la rassurer. Et surtout, il avait pu entendre cette voix qu'il chérissait tant.

Il boita ensuite jusqu'à l'oncologue, traînant sa valise derrière lui. Les deux hommes prirent ensuite place dans le véhicule, se dirigeant vers l'appartement du plus âgé. Là-bas, House fourra sa valise dans son placard, ne prenant pas même le temps de la défaire. Chose qui surprit passagèrement Wilson, avant que ce dernier ne se persuade mentalement que ce geste était simplement du à la fatigue, et qu'il s'en chargerait plus tard.

****- Foreman veut te voir pour un briefing au plus vite, alors je te dépose maintenant au PPTH****, expliqua le cancérologue tandis qu'il faisait tourner ses clés de voiture dans sa main.**  
><strong>****- Pas envie de voir sa sale tronche****, grogna l'infirme pour toute réponse.

Alors que Wilson allait riposter qu'il était forcé d'aller voir le Doyen, sa poche se mit à vibrer. Enfin du moins, son portable, car tout le monde sait qu'une poche toute seule n'est normalement pas équipé d'un vibreur. Il en dégagea l'appareil, et jeta un coup d'œil à son écran. Tiens, un message de Cuddy. Il sourit intérieurement, et demeura un instant pantois avant de finalement ouvrir le texto, après s'être assuré que Criquet ne pourrait pas lire.

**_**« C'est bon, tu es pris au Massachusetts General Hospital. Le Doyen a accepté de t'employer, à la condition que tu te tiendrais à carreaux. Je lui ai promis que tu ferais de ton mieux, et il m'a assuré qu'il ne te forcerait pas à faire trop de consult'. Mais tu devras quand même en faire un minimum ! Reviens vite, je me languis déjà de toi.  
>PS : Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui montrer mes seins, tu te rends compte ? »<strong>_**

**__**Cette fois, il éclata de rire ouvertement. Son meilleur ami l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

****- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui te fait autant pouffer s'il-te-plaît ?  
>- Tu pourrais pas comprendre, t'es trop petit Criquet !<strong>**

****Le concerné le fusilla du regard, s'apprêtant à revenir à la charge sur le sujet d'Éric.

****- Foreman veut te voir, alors je t'en pris, vas le voir. Sinon il va me retomber sur le dos, et tu sais qu'il est pire qu'exécrable quand il s'y met****, souffla le brun aux yeux noisettes.**  
><strong>****- Tu conduis alors. J'ai quelques mots à lui dire en plus****, fit l'infirme, ce qui éveilla des soupçons chez l'homme en face de lui.

En pas même une vingtaine de minutes, ils avaient déjà atteints le PPTH. Et un peu moins e cinq minutes, après un petit détour par l'accueil afin de subtiliser une sucette à la fraise, il pénétra dans le bureau de son patron, sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte.

****- Tiens tiens House. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu le claquement d'une canne frappant le sol****, fanfaronna le Boss, prenant son air hautain. ****Alors cette conférence, vous avez fait bonne ********impression ?****

****Bien sur, il affichait un large rictus moqueur. Depuis qu'il avait obtenu le poste de Doyen, il aimait en faire baver les autres. D'une certaine façon, c'était devenu son petit plaisir personnel.

****- Plus que vous ne l'imaginez ! D'ailleurs****, commença-t-il avant de regarder son ancien employé de haut, ****j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je démissionne.****

****Le stylo que tenait le neurologue échappa de sa main, tant celui-ci était surpris. Était-ce une plaisanterie ou House était-il sérieux ?

****- Vous ne pouvez pas partir. Vous ne trouverez nul part ailleurs quelqu'un qui voudra bien de vous.  
>- C'est là que vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. J'ai déjà un nouveau job<strong>**, déclara-t-il, fier de son effet. ****Je vous quitte officiellement maintenant. Alors faites moi ces fichus papiers que je déguerpisse d'ici au plus vite.****

****Les bras croisés sur son buste, la canne retenue par son bras droit, il attendait que Foreman se presse un peu. Encore sur le cul, ce dernier attrapa les papiers en question d'une main tremblante. Tout aussi difficilement, il apposa sa frêle signature, avant de tendre les papiers à son ex-employeur et ex-employé. Le Diagnosticien le nargua une dernière fois du regard, puis s'éloigna en direction de la porte, sa démission officielle en main. En chemin vers le bureau de son meilleur ami, il attrapa son téléphone, et composa un numéro qu'il pourrait taper les yeux bandés. Il porta ensuite le mobile à son oreille, attendant que son interlocuteur décroche.

****- « C'est bon, je ne travaille officiellement plus pour le PPTH. Je dis au revoir à Wilson, je récupère quelques affaires et je te rejoins chez 'nous'. Mais en moto cette fois-ci. »**** - petite pause le temps d'entendre la réponse - ****« Moi aussi j'ai hâte. Je fais au plus vite Honey. Ne t'en fais pas, je serais prudent ».****

Il raccrocha ensuite, et rejoignit aussi vite qu'il pût le bureau de l'Oncologue. Comme à son habitude, il y l'ouvrit sans frapper, alors même que celui-ci était en plein rendez-vous avec l'un de ses patients atteints d'un cancer de la prostate. Mais il ne pénétra pas à l'intérieur, et passa simplement la tête dans l'embouchure.

****- Wilson, j'me casse****, déclara-t-il simplement. ****Adieu mon vieux.****

_TBC ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Me revoilà les amis ! Avec une nouvelle suite qui devrait, je pense, vous plaire. Mais je me vois malgré tout dans l'obligation de vous prévenir. Ce chapitre sera l'avant-dernier de cette fiction, qui en contera donc 7 au final. Mais rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà prévu l'écriture d'une suite, sous forme de mini-OS. L'aventure "**Our secret**" ne sera donc pas fini très prochainement, j'essayerai de la poursuivre le plus longtemps possible avec les OS, pour lesquelles vous pourrez bien sur proposer des idées que vous aimeriez voir utiliser. Sinon, quoi d'autre à vous dire ? Hum... Oh oui, une petite précision importante. Pour des besoins personnelles, j'ai du changer le nom de la nounou précédemment utilisé. Ne soyez donc pas étonné, j'ai modifié sur le chapitre où elle apparaissait auparavant. La baby-sitter s'appelle donc Eliza [j'ai jugé important de le préciser, sait-on jamais.] Voilà, il me semble que j'ai dit le plus important. Ah non, j'oubliais ! Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos adorables reviews, que je ne peux m'empêcher de relire plusieurs fois tant je les aime. Ne soyez donc pas radins, et continuez d'en poster, ça fait toujours plaisir :D Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous offre ce chapitre que -je l'imagine- vous avez attendu très attentivement au vue de la façon dont j'avais achevé le précédent. Rassasiez-vous ;D_

_See ya people, I LOBE YOU !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 6<strong>_

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte et boita en direction du parking de l'hôpital. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas même bougé de son siège, partagé entre l'idée qu'il s'agisse encore d'une blague du médecin, et l'envie de lui courir après pour lui demander ce qu'il se déroulait. Mais il opta pour la première option, et demeura en compagnie de son patient, à discuter de son cas et du traitement qu'il allait recevoir.

House quand à lui, enfourcha sa fidèle bécane, et fila en vitesse à son appartement. Là-bas, il récupéra son sac de voyage, et reprit la route. Certes, il en avait pour minimum 5 heures de trajet, au lieu de 28 minutes en avion, mais peu lui importait. Sa nouvelle vie allait être à Boston, sa moto l'accompagnait donc. Et puis, en cinq heures, la hâte de retrouver sa compagne serait d'autant plus grande, rendant les retrouvailles encore meilleures.

Il ne fit que de rapides arrêts, le temps de prendre un peu d'essence, de grignoter un peu quelque chose ou bien de détendre son muscle endolori. Et lorsqu'enfin les gratte-ciels de Boston se dessinèrent au loin devant lui, il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Il atteignait son but, enfin.

Maniant habilement son deux-roues à travers les rues de la ville, il fila sans plus attendre jusqu'à la maison de sa petite-amie. Il coupa alors le moteur, et retira son casque avant d'avaler une bonne bouffée d'air. Sur le perron de la villa, il reconnut aussitôt la silhouette de sa Dulcinée, avant qu'elle ne se précipite dans ses bras. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, nichant son nez au milieu de ses boucles ébènes, après l'avoir tendrement et amoureusement embrassé.

****- Un nouveau départ pour toi et moi … ****Murmura-t-il à son oreille, avant de la rapprocher plus encore de lui.

H H H

Deux ans et demi avaient passé. Deux ans et demi pendant lesquels Wilson n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de son meilleur ami. Deux ans et demi depuis lesquels il s'était imaginé les pires scénarios. Il s'était maudit encore et encore de ne pas avoir retenu House le jour de son départ. Il s'était maudit de ne pas s'être douté que cet ****« Adieu » ****qu'il avait prononcé avant de sortir de son bureau et de laisser l'oncologue avec son patient était réel et définitif. Il s'était maudit de ne pas avoir compris que par là, il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait vraiment. Le soir-même, il avait conduit aussi vite qu'il avait pu jusqu'à l'appartement du Diagnosticien. A sa grande surprise, il l'avait retrouvé vide. Vide d'âme, vide de meubles. Le médecin s'était alors laissé glisser contre le mur, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le parquet froid. Il avait soudainement pris conscience qu'il avait perdu l'ami le plus proche qu'il avait, celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Et cela lui avait donné la nausée. Il n'avait pas été capable de retenir Cuddy, et il avait reproduit cette erreur avec House. Il se détestait, il se haïssait. Il avait l'impression que le même scénario se reproduisait encore et encore, qu'il n'était pas capable de conserver à ses côtés ceux à qui il tenait. Ses amis les plus proches comme ses ex-femmes. Il s'était senti tout simplement misérable assis sur le sol, désespérément seul.

Depuis deux ans et demi, la porte de son office ne s'ouvrait plus brusquement. Personne ne lui piquait plus sa nourriture à la cafétéria, le son d'une canne frappant le sol ne l'extirpait plus de ses pensées. Tout était si différent depuis que son meilleur ami était parti ...

Ce matin-là ressemblait à tous les autres. Il s'était réveillé seul dans son lit tristement vide, avait déjeuné avec pour seul compagnie son bol de café et ses tartines. Il avait enfilé les vêtements qu'il avait lui même choisi, après s'être rasé devant ce miroir qui ne renvoyait que l'image d'un homme blessé par le temps. Il avait ensuite rejoint l'hôpital en voiture, s'était garé sur le parking souterrain, et avait rempli le formulaire d'arrivée. Pour la première fois de la journée, il avait enfin une discussion avec quelqu'un, profitant de pouvoir adresser la parole à âme qui vive. Certes, Brenda n'était pas vraiment son amie, mais au moins elle était d'aimable compagnie.

Du moins, en apparence cette journée ressemblait à toutes les autres. A la différence que ce jour-là, il devait se rendre à une stupide conférence, à la demande express de Foreman. Il vérifia alors avec la chef de l'accueil les derniers détails, avant de pouvoir partir les idées claires. Fort heureusement, il ne devait passer que deux jours là-bas. Le premier, pour assister aux débats, et rentrer dès le lendemain matin.

Après un trajet plus qu'ennuyeux, il atteignit enfin le lieu de la conférence. On lui présenta les principales salles où allaient se dérouler les réunions, avant de lui confier les clés de sa chambre d'hôtel pour l'unique nuit qu'il y passerait.

Le soir venu et après les deux conférences du jour, il se rendit à la soirée organisée par le comité d'accueil. Vêtu d'un costume-cravate assez sobre, il scruta les alentours, espérant pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaisse. Mais il abandonna rapidement, conscient qu'il n'avait quasiment aucune chance de trouver l'une de ses connaissances.

Alors qu'il discutait de tout et de rien avec une jeune femme qui semblait elle aussi s'ennuyer seule à cette réception, il entendit des claquements de talons retentirent sur le sol. Ceux-ci se stoppèrent à la gauche du médecin, qui sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna le souffle coupé, et ouvrit grand la bouche, n'étant plus même capable de prononcer un seul mot.

****- Bonjour James****, fit simplement la jeune femme, un large sourire aux lèvres.**  
><strong>****- Cu.. Cuddy ?**** Bafouilla le principal concerné, perdu entre réalité et hallucination.

Elle hocha la tête, amusée par la réaction de son ex-employé. Le pauvre semblait tout confus, et ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle était tout simplement sublime, ses cheveux ébènes retombant en cascade dans son dos. Elle portait une robe ocre qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui allait à merveille. Comme toujours, elle était perchée sur des talons hauts assortis, des Louboutin comme il put rapidement en juger.

Enthousiaste de retrouver son amie, il l'entraîna à l'écart, là où ils pourraient parler tranquillement, sans devoir hausser la voix pour se faire entendre. Ils s'installèrent donc à une table, l'un en face de l'autre.

****- Wow si j'avais su que je vous verrais ici, je ne l'aurais pas cru ! ****Parvint-il alors tout juste à articuler. ****Deux ans et demi, ça fait deux ans et demi quand même !****

Elle souriait toujours, tout simplement adorable.

****- Quel plaisir de vous revoir****, ajouta-t-il.**  
><strong>****- Le plaisir est partagé James****, assura-t-elle aussitôt. ****Mais vous me semblez bien fatigué, tout va bien ?****

L'Oncologue passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les réorganisant quelque peu. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, honteux que la jeune femme ait pu remarqué l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

****- Ça peut aller … ****Dit-il, n'osant plus vraiment affronter le regard de son ancienne Patronne. ****Disons que tout a changé à Princeton, et pas vraiment dans le bon sens …****

Lisa écarquilla les yeux, désireuse d'en savoir plus. Elle avait bien remarqué les cernes creusés sous ses paupières, son visage plus fin qu'à l'ordinaire. Et elle le connaissait bien assez pour savoir ce que cela pouvait signifier.

****- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? ****S'étonna-t-elle, sa main glissant sur la sienne pour lui montrer son soutien.**  
><strong>****- Après votre départ, House allait mal. Très mal. J'ai essayé d'être le plus présent possible pour lui, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Et puis Foreman l'a envoyé à une conférence ici-même, à Boston. Quand il est revenu, il m'a semblé allé un peu mieux. Je sais pas, peut-être grâce aux call-girls du coin. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand il a fait son retour au PPTH, il a démissionné. Il m'a dit adieu et … Comme un con j'ai pas su comprendre. Il est parti, il nous a quitté. Il a totalement disparu, comme vous il y a un peu plus de deux ans … Et puis Foreman est infect, il grogne toujours depuis le départ de House car il ne parvient pas à trouver un remplaçant pour le service de Diagnostiques.****

Elle avait bu les paroles de son ami, la main devant la bouche. Elle n'en revenait pas, comprenant soudainement que l'état de Wilson était en partie sa faute. Et qu'House avait tenu sa promesse en n'annonçant à personne les réelles raisons de son départ.

****- Wilson, pardon …**** s'excusa-t-elle alors. ****Pardon d'être partie comme une voleuse, mais il le fallait …  
>- Ne vous excusez pas Lisa, c'est bon.<strong>**

Alors qu'un serveur leur présenta des coupes de champagne que James accepta mais que Lisa refusa, une silhouette boiteuse se rapprocha d'eux. Doucement, comme si l'individu cherchait à s'assurer de l'identité des deux médecins.

****- Criquet ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?****

Aussitôt, le cancérologue fit volte face, et manqua de lâcher son verre. Quelle surprise ! Son meilleur ami 'disparu' depuis deux ans et demi se tenait là, devant lui, en parfaite forme. S'il s'était attendu à CA !

****- Non, toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
>- Je drague les jolies minettes qui sont présentes avant de retourner à ma chambre d'hôtel et d'appeler des call-girls, ça se voit pas ?<strong>** Mentit House, essayant alors de ne pas trop poser son regard sur sa compagne.**  
><strong>****- Tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour****, lâcha Cuddy, afin de s'assurer que leur petit manège allait fonctionner.

S'ils voulaient être sûrs de garder encore leur couple secret aux yeux de leur ami, ils se devaient de mentir tout en paraissant le plus crédible possible. Ce qui signifiait pas de gestes tendres ou de preuves d'affection vis-à-vis de l'autre. Quitte à jouer l'indifférence quand à la présence de l'autre, à prétexter avoir tourner la page. C'était le seul moyen à leur disposition …

Tout au long de la soirée, Wilson se retrouva pris entre Lisa & Greg qui s'envoyaient constamment des pics, se reprochant leur passé commun. Il essayait tant bien que mal de es contenir, mais ce n'était pas chose simple. Mais il fallait l'avouer, le petit mensonge des deux amants fonctionnait à merveille, James avait tout gobé.

Alors même qu'House avalait une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky tout en vantant ses soit-disant prouesses sexuelles avec cinq call-girls en même temps quelques jours plus tôt, le téléphone de sa compagne se mit à sonner. Elle regarda rapidement le nom de l'interlocuteur, et fit signe aux deux médecins qu'elle revenait, juste le temps de passer son coup de fil. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard, mais ne prit pas même la peine de se rasseoir.

****- Ma nounou a un petit soucis avec Rachel, je dois rentrer tout de suite****, expliqua-t-elle alors.**  
><strong>****- Je pense faire de même, je rentre tôt demain matin sur Princeton****, ajouta l'Oncologue.**  
><strong>****- Et moi je vais m'envoyer en l'air avec des petites jeunes ! ****S'empressa d'ajouter le Diagnosticien.

Cuddy et Wilson levèrent les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant bien là le caractère du médecin. Tous les trois sortirent de l'établissement, et Wilson sauta dans le premier taxi après avoir salué ses amis et leur avoir demandé de lui donner de leurs nouvelles très vite. Le couple quand à lui fit mine de se diriger séparément vers leurs véhicules respectifs, mais attendirent que l'automobile où se trouvait le Cancérologue ait disparu de leur champ de vision pour se prendre par la main. La jeune femme en profita pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, avant qu'il ne la plaque contre leur voiture et ne l'embrasse amoureusement.

****- Avoues, c'est pas à cause de Rachel qu'on rentre******, **fit-il une fois qu'ils séparèrent leur bouche pour reprendre leur souffle.**  
><strong>****- Nop, mais c'était vraiment Eliza au téléphone. On a pas vraiment besoin de rentrer à la maison, mais j'en avais marre de jouer la comédie …**** Avoua-t-elle alors. ****Et je ne supportais plus de t'entendre parler de call-girls !  
>- Jalouse va<strong>**, la taquina-t-il. ****Tu sais bien que la seule avec qui je couche, c'est toi …****

Il lui adressa alors un petit clin d'œil complice, avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route afin retourner chez eux.

H H H

Un claquement singulier de canne sur un parquet, qui se rapproche de l'accueil. Une silhouette sur laquelle tout le monde se retourne à son passage, le visage surpris. Un individu qui se saisit tout naturellement d'une sucette à la fraise.

****- House ! ****S'enthousiasma l'Oncologue en allant à sa rencontre. ****Alors comme ça, tu as finalement accepté de reprendre ton ancienne place ?  
>- Ouaip'<strong>**, lâcha-t-il simplement, suçant avidement la sucrerie qu'il avait en bouche.

Appuyé contre le rebord, ils discutaient tranquillement. Se moquant des infirmiers de sexe masculin efféminés qui faisaient des manières, ou bien des patients et de leurs stupides maux. C'est alors que, tandis qu'ils critiquaient les formes des internes récemment admises dans l'établissement, une furie déboula et fonça dans les jambes du Diagnosticien.

****- Papaaaaaaaaa !**** Hurla la petite chose.**  
><strong>****- Madi', reviens ici ! ****S'exclama aussitôt une voix féminine, rapidement suivie par le claquement régulier de talons aiguilles sur le sol.

House quant à lui, prit la fillette dans ses bras, avant de la tendre à la jeune femme.

****- La prochaine fois retiens la, elle le sait et pourtant elle fonce toujours sur ma mauvaise jambe****, la taquina-t-il avant que les lèvres de la brunette ne se posent contre les siennes pour le faire taire.

Wilson lui, ne bougeait même plus. Une fois de plus, il était totalement perdu, et ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

****- Vous … Vous … ****Bafouilla-t-il en se frottant les yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

_TBC ..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà, nous y voilà. Encore une fiction qui s'achève, une nouvelle page qui se referme. Mais cette fois, pas indéfiniment. Car, comme promis, "Our secret" n'est pas réellement terminée. Du moins, sous sa forme 'fiction', si. Et oui, à partir de maintenant, la 'suite' sera d'un tout autre registre. Elle sera découpée en OS, un style plus approprié pour la suite à venir. J'espère en tout cas que l'initiative vous plaira, et que vous prendrez toujours autant de plaisir à lire ;D Bref, revenons à nos moutons, c'est à dire à ce chapitre numéro 7. Il répondra à bon nombre de vos interrogations sur certains petits détails que j'avais intentionnellement laissé dans le vague, alors nous verrons bien si vos idées étaient les bonnes ! [Quoi que, je présume que vous soyez fort surpris de ce que je vous ai réservé]. Sur ce, je vous laisse enfin déguster ce dernier chapitre, et je vous remercie une fois de plus pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes tous tellement adorables avec moi, je vous en remercie de tout mon coeur ;D N'hésitez donc pas, comme toujours, à m'en laisser de nouvelles, que je lirais avec joie ;)  
>Encore merci de votre soutien, et puis ... SEE YA ;D<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chap' 7 - END<strong>_

Le couple lui, s'amusait plus que jamais de la réaction de leur ami. Madison jouait avec les boucles de sa mère, blottie tout contre elle.

****- Nous ? ****Répétèrent-ils à l'unisson.**  
><strong>****- Depuis combien de temps ? ****Parvint-il difficilement à articuler, encore sous le choc.

Le bras du néphrologue s'enroula autour de la taille de sa compagne, sa main s'échouant sur son bas-ventre.

****- Deux ans et demi****, déclara fièrement l'Endocrinologue.**  
><strong>****- Vous voulez dire que … ?  
>- Essaies un peu de finir tes phrases Wiwi, c'est lassant à force<strong>**, tiqua son meilleur ami. ****Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je suis parti maintenant, ou faut te faire un dessin ?****

L'Oncologue se retenait au comptoir, tombant littéralement des nues.

****- Vous … Et tu m'as rien dit ? Tu m'as causé des nuits et des nuits d'inquiétude sur l'état dans lequel tu pouvais te trouver, alors qu'en fait tout allait bien? ****S'étrangla-t-il alors.**  
><strong>****- On avait décidé de garder tout ça secret****, répondit alors Lisa, soutenant le regard de son ex-employé.****Mais depuis la première conférence à Boston nous nous sommes remis ensemble. Et de fil en aiguille, on est passé de trois à quatre.****

La petite réclama avec ses mots d'enfant qu'on la pose au sol, ce que Cuddy s'empressa de faire. L'enfant rejoignit alors maladroitement son aînée, qui lui attrapa la main, assumant comme une grande du haut de ses cinq ans le rôle qui lui était attitré.

****- Elle s'appelle comment cette petite ? ****Demanda-t-il tandis que ses yeux fixaient la mini chipie.**  
><strong>****- Madison Hope Cuddy-House****, déclara solennellement la brunette tandis que son compagnon rapprochait la jeune femme de lui, sa main toujours posée sur le ventre de celle-ci. ****Et pour répondre à votre prochaine question, elle aura bientôt deux ans.****

Il acquiesça doucement,avant de tourner la tête vers le couple. Il remarqua alors un détail qui lui avait échappé jusqu'alors, qui pourtant aurait du lui sauter aux yeux. Il porta sa main devant sa bouche, totalement estomaqué. Elle qui d'ordinaire n'avait aucune forme, elle affichait un ventre bien arrondi et une poitrine rebondi.

****- Lisa vous ... ?****

Un large sourire orna les lèvres de la Doctoresse, tandis qu'à présent les deux mains de son compagnon caressaient la proéminence de son estomac.

****- De cinq mois. C'est pour cela qu'à la conférence à Boston où vous nous avez retrouvé il y a trois mois, je n'ai pas bu un seul verre d'alcool. J'étais déjà enceinte de deux mois au moins de notre troisième enfant****, l'informa-t-elle. ****Et lorsque notre nounou m'avait appelé, c'était au sujet de Madison, et non pas de Rachel.****

Wilson adressa un sourire enthousiaste à ses deux amis, et se risqua à poser sa main sur son ventre rond. Elle le gratifia d'un petit clin d'œil, tandis qu'House veillait au grain.

****-Profites-en pas trop pour la toucher hein****, plaisanta le Diagnosticien. ****C'est MA Cuddy, et MON Alex.****

Elle ne put se retenir de glousser, amusée par le sentiment de possession qui se dégageait de ses paroles.

****- Depuis qu'on a appris qu'il s'agirait d'un petit garçon, il n'arrête pas de s'en vanter****, assura-t-elle alors avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la joue du père de leurs enfants.****Vous le verriez à la maison, il est encore plus excité que les filles à l'idée que la famille s'agrandisse !****

Wilson riait à gorge déployé, amusé d'apprendre la manière avec laquelle House gérait la vie qui était devenu la sienne. Il avait vraiment changé et en bien qui plus est ! Et le Diagnosticien semblait réellement fier de la famille qu'il avait construit avec son ex-Patronne.

****- Le petit va s'appeler Alex alors ?  
>- Ben oui, tu connais pas Alexandre le Grand ? Ben c'est mon fils<strong>**, assura le médecin d'un ton empli de fierté.

Décidément au fond, House demeurait toujours égal à lui-même, incapable de conserver son sérieux.

Afin de ne pas trop fatiguer Lisa en la forçant à demeurer debout trop longtemps, il invita la petite famille à rejoindre la cafétéria. Là-bas, ils prirent tous place sur une table au fond de la salle, afin d'être plus tranquille. Bon nombre d'employés se retournèrent sur leur passage, reconnaissant bien évidemment le médecin. Mais tous étaient surpris de le voir suivi par une sublime jeune femme arborant un ventre déjà bien rond, et tenant la main de deux fillettes. Certains parvinrent à remarquer sa ressemblance à leur ancienne Doyenne Lisa Cuddy, mais aucun ne fit réellement le lien.

Une fois autour de la table, Lisa s'installa aux côtés de House, Wilson en face d'eux. Rachel quand à elle, s'assit à la droite de l'oncologue alors que sa petite sœur trouvait refuge dans les bras de sa mère, le visage enfoui dans ses boucles ébènes.

****- C'est définitif, vous revenez une bonne fois pour toute sur Princeton ?  
>- On y a mûrement réfléchi oui. On a déjà commencé à emménager dans une nouvelle maison, et Lisa a une proposition de travail sitôt elle décidera de mettre fin à son congé maternité après la naissance d'Alex<strong>**, expliqua alors le Diagnosticien.**  
><strong>****- Et nous attendons la réponse de deux grandes écoles pour les filles. Madi' postule pour ******Waldenwood pre-school****** et Rachel pour la Princeton Charter School****, ajouta la jeune femme.

A l'entente de son prénom, Madison releva la tête et fixa l'homme aux yeux noisettes.

****- Mamaaaaaan, c'est qui ? ****Demanda cette dernière de sa toute petite voix, s'enfonçant plus encore dans les bras de sa mère, toute timide.**  
><strong>****- Tonton Wiwi ! ****S'empressa de s'exclamer son aînée, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou du médecin et embrasser sa joue. ****Tu sais, Papa quand il nous raconte des histoires, y a toujours Jimmy le Criquet qui empêche le grand Greg de faire des bêtises et d'embêter la Reine Lisa. Et ben Jimmy c'est Tonton Wiwi, donc c'est lui !****

Rassurée par les propos de son aînée, Madison se décida enfin à se séparer un peu plus de Cuddy, et adressait de larges sourires au cancérologue. Elle se mit à jouer à faire tourner la bague que celle-ci portait à l'annulaire gauche.

****- T'es une vraie sangsue avec ta mère hein Microbe ! ****La taquina le néphrologue.****Tu pourrais en profiter pour embêter un peu Wilson mais non, faut que tu colles ta Maman.  
><strong>******  
><strong>**L'Endocrinologue se mit à rire, caressant doucement les cheveux de sa princesse.

****- Madi', n'écoutes pas ton père, il est jaloux que tu préfères Maman****, se moqua la jeune femme avant que ses lèvres ne soient prises en otages par son compagnon.**  
><strong>****- Cuddy, il est toujours comme ça avec ses enfants maintenant lui ? ****Demanda alors l'Oncologue, d'un ton particulièrement amusé.

Elle hocha la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres,et replaça correctement sa bague sur son annulaire gauche.

****- Vous en avez une bien jolie bague dîtes donc ! ****S'enthousiasma-t-il en lorgnant sur l'anneau qu'elle portait.**  
><strong>****- C'est un cadeau de la part de House, quand il a appris que j'attendais Madison****, lui expliqua la brunette, en caressant la main de son compagnon. ****C'est un anneau de Claddagh.****

House replaça une des mèches rebelles de sa compagne derrière son oreille, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de mordiller le lobe de son oreille pour la taquiner.

****- Lorsque le cœur est porté en direction du poignet, cela signifie que votre cœur est pris****, poursuivit-elle. ****Et lorsque l'anneau est porté à la main gauche, c'est que la relation que vous entretenez peut conduire à un mariage.****

Wilson buvait littéralement les paroles de son ex-Patronne, souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses deux amis semblaient vraiment avoir gagner en maturité durant ces presque trois ans passés à Boston.

****- Lisa est consciente que je n'aime pas le principe du mariage, alors c'était la moindre des choses que de lui montrer qu'elle est à moi****, précisa le Diagnosticien en enroulant son bras autour de la taille de celle-ci, sa main échouant comme toujours sur son ventre rond.**  
><strong>****- Et Monsieur est tellement possessif qu'il a fait orné le cœur de mon anneau d'un saphir, parce qu'il 'va avec mes yeux'****, rapporta-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lisa et ses filles avaient rejoins leur nouvelle villa, car Madison commençait à fatiguer et que Cuddy désirait déballer les derniers cartons de vêtements. House demeura alors en compagnie de son meilleur ami, réglant les derniers détails de son retour au PPTH.

Installé sur le fauteuil de l'Oncologue, le Diagnosticien contactait par téléphone les déménageurs afin qu'ils transportent les meubles de son bureau à Boston à celui à Princeton. Pendant ce temps, Wilson avançait dans ses consultations, préférant laisser House s'occuper seul du retour de ses affaires. Alors qu'il se saisissait d'un nouveau dossier, Foreman l'intercepta, et se planta droit comme un 'I' devant lui.

****- Docteur Wilson, vous qui êtes le meilleur ami de House, vous allez pouvoir me dire où il est****, déclara-t-il d'un ton sec et autoritaire. ****Je n'ai pas accepté son retour pour que dès les premiers jours, il recommence à faire comme au bon vieux temps, à se tourner les pouces et à ne rien faire !****

Foreman dans toute sa splendeur. A toujours parler avant de réellement savoir. Mais James était bien décidé à rigoler un peu en profitant de la situation …

****- Vous devriez le connaître depuis le temps ! Il est en train de se faire plaisir avec des call-girls dans son appart'****, mentit-il, riant intérieurement.

Eric leva un sourcil, et tourna les talons, sans même prononcer un mot de plus. Il chargea un interne de se rendre au domicile du Diagnosticien, et rejoignit ensuite au pas de course son office.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, House quitta l'hôpital le plus simplement du monde, adressant un grand signe de la main en direction de Foreman lorsqu'il passa devant lui. Il regagna son véhicule, et conduit prudemment jusqu'à la villa qu'il partageait à présent avec la jeune femme. Une fois devant son perron, il poussa la porte avec sa canne, et se dirigea aussitôt vers le salon, où il trouva sa compagne allongée sur le canapé, leurs deux filles jouant devant elle. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé après avoir levé les jambes de la jeune femme, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

****- Foreman a dit que tu étais une pute****, lâcha-t-il innocemment, fixant alors sa compagne en attendant sa réaction.**  
><strong>****- Qu... Quoi ?**** S'indigna-t-elle. ****Mais pour qui il se prend celui-là ?****

Il se mit alors à rire, attrapant les deux mains de son amante.

****- Je plaisante Sunshine, j'aurais pas laissé passer une telle chose****, assura-t-il. ****Mais il me cherchait, et Wilson n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour plaisanter que de dire que j'étais avec des call-girls. Il a du faire une de ces têtes l'idiot !****

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant tout de même s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il était vraiment génial ce Wilson !

****- J'ai bien mieux qu'une call-girl moi****, poursuivit-il en se penchant au dessus de la jeune femme.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, leurs bouches se frôlèrent, leurs langues se caressèrent. Le Diagnosticien fit basculer la jeune femme, afin qu'elle se retrouve au dessus de lui, rendant ainsi la situation plus confortable pour le ventre rond de la jeune mère.

****- Beuuuuuurk ! ****S'exclamèrent en chœur leurs deux filles en observant leurs parents s'embrasser sous leurs yeux.

Dans une synchronie parfaite, les deux amants tournèrent la tête vers Rachel et Madison. Ils grimacèrent aux petites, avant de reprendre leurs douces attentions l'un pour l'autre.

Leur vie entière avait changé. Et ils le savaient, garder les choses secrètes leur avaient permis de fonder des bases plus solides qu'auparavant. Chaque fois qu'un doute les prenait aux tripes, ils leur suffisaient de poser leurs yeux sur leurs filles ou sur le ventre arrondi de la jeune mère à l'intérieur duquel grandissait leur futur fils pour savoir qu'ils avaient fait les bons choix. Peu importe les événements qui pourraient avoir lieu, leur force demeurait dans leur famille. Et cela les soudait plus que jamais...

_THE END._


End file.
